princess' blood
by kouette
Summary: [one shot][Kyô de DeG]


_Titre : Princess' blood_

_Auteur : kyu_

_Sujet : Kyo qui cherche des paroles _

_Genre : goresque mais pas trop quand même je trouve... et puis surnaturel nn''_

_Disclaimer : quand j'écris en italique dans l'histoire, ce sont les pensées de Kyo-sama_

_Spoiler : faut pas exagérer non plus... Des spoils pour un one-shot..._

_Déclaration de l'auteur : J'y ai pensé ce matin en me réveillant, fallait bien que je le fasse, c'est une si bonne idée XD_

¤¤

Le petit chanteur ruminait depuis trois heures sur la chanson de Die. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les paroles qui collaient avec la musique. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux arracha de son carnet la feuille sur laquelle il avait griffonné quelques mots et la jeta à la poubelle. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue l'envahir. Il se leva brusquement et alla chercher une nouvelle tasse de café. Il en profita pour vider le cendrier dans lequel les cigarettes commençaient à s'entasser. Il revint dans la chambre et serrant la tasse entre ses mains. Elle était brûlante et il commençait à faire un peu froid. Remettant les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, Kyo soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une atmosphère pour cette chanson. Le guitariste aux cheveux rouges avait le don de composer des mélodies magnifiques sur lesquelles le brun n'arrivait jamais à coller une atmosphère précise. Il commençait à se résigner en cherchant une façon de se venger de Die quand il sentit un petit courant d'air. Il releva brusquement la tête. La fenêtre était fermée. Il se leva et alla vérifier que les autres fenêtre de l'appartement n'étaient pas ouvertes. Toutes étaient closes. Il regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 02h43. _Sûrement une illusion due à la fatigue._ Il se rassit à son bureau et avala d'un trait le fond de café qu'il lui restait dans sa tasse. Le baladeur sur les oreilles, il fixait sa feuille comme si le fait de la regarder ferait apparaître les mots qui convenaient. Soudain un frisson l'envahit. Il regarda son lit. Puis sa feuille. Et à nouveau son lit. Quand, distinguant une forme floue devant son bureau, il leva la tête.

Une jeune femme le regardait. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa à temps. Il la fixa un long moment. Étrangement, il ne ressentait pas l'envie de parler, ni de crier au secours. Au fond de lui, il avait le sentiment de la connaître et il savait qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Son visage était d'une pâleur très froide et sur lèvres s'étalait un sourire d'une immense tristesse. Ses yeux d'un bleu quasi-électrique semblaient une étrange dureté, la dureté des gens qui savent ce que la vie réserve comme douleur et comme tristesse. Elle portait une longue et fine robe noire. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Bougeant enfin, Kyo arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles. La mélodie flottait à présent dans l'air. Les notes semblaient presque palpables. La jeune femme étendit le bras, tendant quelque chose au chanteur stupéfait. Celui-ci, sans réfléchir tendit la main afin de prendre le présent. Ce qu'elle laissa tomber dans sa main était chaud et vivant. Ses mains se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'un liquide brûlant coulait le long de ses doigts. Posant son regard sur l'étrange chose, le petit brun se rendit compte qu'il tenait entre ses mains, un cœur qui battait, rouge sang, encore plein de vie. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il n'eut pas le reflex de le lâcher, mais il garda tranquillement ses doigts sur le cœur qui continuait à palpiter doucement. Puis, il leva à nouveau la tête vers la jeune femme. Sur sa poitrine, une paie béante saignait. Des larmes de sang roulaient le long de ses joues. Son sourire était toujours plein de tristesse mais d'une tristesse qui semblait satisfaite. Ses traits n'étaient pas très tirés cependant, on pouvait lire sur son visage une indicible souffrance. Voyant ceci, le jeune chanteur voulut lui rendre son cœur, afin qu'elle n'aie plus jamais mal, mais sitôt qu'il eut formulé dans sa tête cette idée, il comprit que sa souffrance ne pourrait jamais s'en aller. Il fixa alors le visage qui lui souriait puis reporta son regard sur le cœur entre ses mains. Il lui sembla que les battements s'était espacé, comme ralentis. Inquiet, il vérifia que la jeune femme ne montrait pas de signe de souffrance supplémentaire. Mais elle souriait toujours. Avec la même tristesse. À présent, une note de désespoir s'était ajouté au grand nombre d'émotion qui envahissait ses douces lèvres. Posant une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur l'organe qui palpitait entre ses mains, Kyo s'aperçut que celui-ci commençait à disparaître lentement. Sa détresse augmenta, puis finalement, le cœur disparut en même temps que la jeune femme au tendre sourire. Dans sa main, il ne restait plus que deux magnifique plumes noires de jais tachées de sang. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, le chanteur déposa les plumes sur un coin de son bureau et se pencha sur la feuille qui attendait des paroles de chanson avec son stylo à la main. Remettant les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, il murmura doucement la mélodie qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, et l'encre rouge de son stylo commença à remplir les lignes. _Thanks Hime._


End file.
